A life Built on Lies
by lildreamer99
Summary: Theres a new newsie in Manhattan, the catch: hes a girl. But they don't know that yet. 'He' would be classified as a trouble maker, When 'he' starts trouble that uncovers 'his' past, 'he' must tell the guys he is a she. Will they still help her now that t


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies, they belong to Disney. But I do own the ones that I make up.  
  
Hey, this is my second fanfic, still haven't finished to first one but I have decided to try multitasking (lol)! I hope ya like it ~Katie  
  
Chapter one~  
  
Danielle Sanchez was sick of her life. She worked at a bar in Manhattan. The bar where she worked wasn't the classiest place. It was one where girls pranced around in tight dresses that were at least two sizes to small. But it was the best she could do. Not only was her job degrading, she was also beaten. Ever since her parents died she had worked for Lou. Lou was the owner of the bar, her father's best friend. At first Lou was semi-nice, but after a few weeks he became what he was know as today, an alcoholic jackass! If he thought that there wasn't enough money made he would beat Danielle, she was like his own personal punching bag. Danielle was one of 3 girls that worked at the bar, none of whom she really liked. There was Lucy, who thought the world revolved around her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wasn't totally horrible looking but she still wasn't as pretty as Danielle. Then there was Tiffany, she too was a spoiled rotten brat, and she had brown hair and was rather pudgy. The guys only liked her cause she wore clothes that showed off a little too much skin.  
  
Danielle's mother was from Spain. She taught Danielle Spanish as well as English when she was growing up. Her father was from the New York. Danielle was born and raised in Brooklyn, her father taught her how to fight and of course how to play poker, and she loved her father. She liked Lou until she had to work for him. Danielle was 17, had long dark brown hair that went down to her mid back, brown eyes and was around 5'4. She was very pretty. Danielle would pick pants over a dress any day.  
  
One night after a long day at work Danielle was extremely tired. She thought that she would turn in early. Before she even had the chance to change Lou barged in yelling at her.  
  
"DAMN IT GIRL! I WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO STOP WORKING!" he yelled.  
  
"I was tired, so I decided that I was done" She said in return. Even with all her beatings Danielle still never learned that she shouldn't talk back, it just made things worse.  
  
"YOU STUPID SLUT!" he yelled. Then he grabbed her and threw her against the wall and began beating her like there was no tomorrow. But then she decided that tonight she was going to fight back. Since Lou was already drunk it wasn't that hard to fight him. She had him lying on the floor unconscious with in minutes, but not with out a few injuries of her own. She could feel a nice shiner starting to form, as well a cut above her left eyebrow, and worst of all she was sure that she had bruised some of her ribs. Even though she was in pain Danielle to advantage over the situation. She packed her bags and headed out. She crawled out her window on to the fire escape. When she was on the ground she just began to run. She knew that Lou wouldn't give up that easily and he would look for her. But she had to leave; she couldn't take it anymore. She began to grow tired. Even thought she knew it was dangerous she took shelter in a near by alley. But before she went to sleep she took out her knife. She began cutting her beautiful brown hair. When she was done it was slightly above her ears. This would make her look more like a boy so she could blend in more. As she laid down to sleep she was thinking about what was ahead of her, tomorrow she would head out and try and find another job. Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Danielle was woken up by someone standing over her. She opened her eyes and noticed that he had a red bandana around his neck and a cowboy hat on his head. There also was another boy. He had a patch over his eye.  
  
"Ya know boy you really shouldn't sleep in a alley, it is dangerous!" the one with the cowboy hat said. 'Yes they think I'm a boy' Danielle thought. Of course she still had her hat on that her father had given her when she was little (like a hat all the newsies wear) and she had changed into pants and a button up shirt over an undershirt right before she left.  
  
"Yea I know, but I ain't got know where else to go" she said. She was glad that she could finally talk in her Brooklyn accent.  
  
"You from Brooklyn?" The one with the eye patch asked.  
  
"Born and raised. You got a problem?" she asked.  
  
"No I was just wondering, the names Kid Blink, and dis here is Jack Kelly, or, Cowboy" Kid Blink explained. "Whats your name" he asked after a long silence.  
  
"My name is uhh..ummm." she couldn't tell them that is was Danielle cause that was a little obvious. "Its ummmm... well my real name is Daniel, but I don't like it." She said after much hesitation.  
  
"Well then lets call ya.I dunno yet but we'll make up a nickname for ya" Kid said. "You got a job?"  
  
"Nope" She said in return.  
  
"Well how would ya like to become a newsies?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure. but I ain't got no where to stay" she said.  
  
"That's ok there's a lodging house where we stay, its 10 cents a week, you can stay there." Kid said.  
  
"Oh ok, that's great." She said. But inside she was kicking herself ' damn it girl! If you live with them sooner of later they are going to find out that you're a girl!' she thought.  
  
"Alright were just headin over to get our papes for the day, you can come with us and I'll teach ya how to sell papes" Jack said. Then Jack began explaining to her the how to sell papes.  
  
"First thing ya gotta learn is that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes (a/n: I bet ya didn't see that one coming! Ha I couldn't resist), if the headlines suck ya gotta improve them."  
  
"So basically your lyin?" she asked.  
  
"Well. yea." He answered. Blink started laughing.  
  
"Ah. I like your style Kelly" She said in return. Just as Jack finished explaining how to sell papes they made in the distribution office. Every one let Jack go by while giving strange looks the 'new kid' with him.  
  
"Hey Jacky-boy whos the newbie?" A boy who was rather short and defiantly Italian looking asked.  
  
"Well Race this here is uh." He remember that they hadn't come up with a name for him yet. Jack whispered in her ear. "What do you like to do?"  
  
Danielle answered that question in one word " Poker" she said.  
  
"Ok then this here is. Aces." He said looking rather proud of himself.  
  
"Aces uh. I like it" she said.  
  
"Alright pleasure to meet ya Aces, I'm Racetrack or Race" Race said while spitting in his hand and holding it out to her. Not sure of what to do she did that same. And thus began her first day of selling.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N: How'd ya like it? If you have any suggestions tell me. Now go and click the review button and leave me something! Next chapter: Aces first day selling. 


End file.
